


But That I Loved Rome More

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Antony and Cleopatra - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, more like: scene which can lead the way to an alternate ending
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>>In Cleopatras Blick liegt nun all dies, was Menschen dazu bringt, zu behaupten, dass Liebe und Hass nahe beieinander lägen. „Genau. Ich bin eine Frau, Rom ist eine Stadt – was stimmt eigentlich mit dir nicht?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	But That I Loved Rome More

Mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln betrachtet die ägyptische Herrscherin den Mann, der vollkommen entblöst neben ihr liegt. Auf seiner Haut glänzt im Mondlicht noch ein dünner Schweißfilm und er hat erschöpft die Augen geschlossen. Cleopatra weiß nicht, ob er schon eingeschlafen ist, doch würde es keinen Unterschied machen. Selbst beim Reden, selbst beim Liebespiel – in letzter Zeit wird er ihr stetig fremder und fremder. Zwar haben sie sich eben noch in Wogen der Lust aneinandergekrallt, doch ist das nichts, wenn der Beginn ihrer Liebe noch im Gedächtnis brennt und all das verspottet was nun ist und was je sein wird. Während es jetzt in gleichem Maße verzweifelte Wut ist, die sie zueinander - umeinander, ineinander - treibt, war das Gefühl damals so rein wie das Meer, das ihr Ägypten und sein Rom mit rhytmischem Wellenschlag verbindet.

Sie starrt und starrt und sie sieht so viel Schönheit, dass es sie es kaum erträgt. Ob das Liebe ist, weiß sie nicht. Sie hat ihn geliebt und sie wird ihn weiter lieben, doch in diesem Moment ist da kein anderes Gefühl als sehnsüchtiger Schmerz. An Antonius' sich gleichmäßig hebender und senkender Brust erkennt sie, dass er sich nun wirklich dem Schlaf hingegeben hat. Vorsichtig fährt sie mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen muskulösen Körper, der sie nie vergessen lässt, dass dieser Mann auch dem Krieg gehört. Lange liegt sie halb aufgerichtet da und sieht ihn an, in diesen seltsamen Stunden zwischen Tag und Nacht. Ja, sie weiß nicht, ob das, was sie fühlt, Liebe ist, doch sie ist mit deterministischer Sicherheit von der Vorhersehung erfüllt, dass ihr Niedergang nur für ihn von Statten gehen wird. Bereuen wird sie nicht.

Als auch sie schließlich von Schlaf übermannt wird, trägt die salzige Seeluft Rufe aus Rom in ihr Reich.

.

Antonius wacht auf, aus wirren Träumen gerissen, die mehr Gefühle als Taten oder Gedanken waren. Sein erster Impuls ist es, sich nach der Frau umzudrehen, neben der er einschlief, doch als er sich auf ihre Seite wendet, ist diese leer. Sein erster Ausdruck eines Gefühls an diesem Morgen ist es also, sein Gesicht zu einem bitteren Lächeln zu verziehen, doch es ist niemand da, der bitter zurückschauen kann. Obwohl es eigentlich überhaupt nicht seine Art ist, nach dem Aufwachen Zeit zu vertrödeln, lässt er sich wieder zurücksinken und versucht, sich seiner Träume zu entsinnen.  
Etwas hat ihn gerufen, so verlangend wie eine Sirene, die ihn in den sicheren Tod locken will.  
Rom. Rom hat ihn gerufen und er kann nicht hier bleiben.

Er wird es Cleopatra erklären müssen und er kann sich schon ausmalen, wie sie ihm mal wieder ihr Übermaß an Emotionen entgegenschleudern wird, doch dieses Mal wird er ihre Gefühle nicht auffangen. Wie oft schon sie ihn quasi übermannt hat, ihre Liebe und ihre Wut auf ihn losgelassen, während er nur einatmen und festhalten konnte. Nun aber wird sie, von ihm nicht gehalten, fallen müssen, denn nun spürt er, wem sein Herz gehört.

In diesem Moment der Erkenntnis, in dem er mit noch schlafschweren Augen in das Licht der grellen Vormittagssonne blinzelt, ist Rom für ihn alles, was bedeutsam ist: Geliebte und Kind zugleich. Er hat die Republik geliebt und aufgezogen und sie dem jungen Octavius zu überlassen, wäre, einem fahrlässigen Kindermädchen zu viel Vertrauen zu schenken.  
Er hat Cleopatra geliebt und sein Verstand versucht ihm einzureden, dass er das doch immer noch kann, immer noch muss, doch nichts, was hier je oder niemals sein könnte, wäre mehr wert als eine Wiedervereinigung mit Rom. Von diesem Gefühl, das profanere Seelen als Heimweh abtun würden, beflügelt, stürmt er aus dem Zimmer.

„Du musst verstehen – es ist, als würde ich hier im Dunklen herumirren, während mein Herz deinem Licht folgt, geht es unweigerlich auf den Pfaden der ewigen Nacht verloren.“  
„Das ist Schwachsinn!“, zischt sie, und ihre wütend geröteten Wangen sind so schön, so Cleopatra, dass er fast alles zurücknehmen will. „Mal wieder bist du nur Worte, dicht gesetzt und mit geplanter Poesie, doch dahinter versteckt sich ein erbärmlicher Mann, der aus unerfindlichen Gründen mein Herz berührt hat. Und was soll diese Idiotie mit der ewigen Nacht?“ Überdeutlich gestikuliert sie in Richtung der Sonne.  
„Ich meine-“ Ihre Verachtung seinen Worten gegenüber verletzt ihn mehr, als er zugeben mag, doch gleichzeitig erleichtert es ihn, dass ihm die Bürde des Anscheins von den Schultern genommen wurde. „Was ich sagen will, ist: Ich mag Ägypten nicht. Das Einzige hier, das richtig war, warst du. Die Dunkelheit, von der ich spreche, ist der Effekt Ägyptens, mich blind für das zu machen, was ich bin und sein soll, mich blind zu ma-“  
„Stopp, das reicht. Ich verstehe.“ Das Gift in ihrer Stimme lähmt ihn, was gut ist, sonst hätte er sich wohl die Blöße gegeben, erschrocken vor einer Frau zurückzuweichen. „Eine Frage habe ich dennoch – wenn du sagst, dass ich das Richtige _war_ , meinst du, ich _bin_ nicht-“ Sie muss aufhören zu reden, da sich sonst Tränen durch ihren Zorn gekämpft hätten.  
Beschämt weicht er ihrem Blick aus, doch gibt es für ihn nichts zu sagen, das sie getröstet und besänftigt hätte. „Versteh' mich doch! Ich habe dich geliebt, und tue es auch immer noch, vielleicht nicht mal weniger als zuvor, doch all dies ändert nichts, dass du nur eine Frau bist, und Rom etwas Unvergängliches, das ich nur mehr lieben kann.“  
In Cleopatras Blick liegt nun all dies, was Menschen dazu bringt, zu behaupten, dass Liebe und Hass nahe beieinander lägen. „Genau. Ich bin eine Frau, Rom ist eine _Stadt_ – was stimmt eigentlich mit dir nicht?“  
Zu seinem Glück bleibt Antonius erspart, diese Frage beantworten zu müssen, da Cleopatra ihn nach einem letzten Blick der Verachtung alleine zurücklässt.

Sich der erbärmlichen Dramatik, die er wohl ausstrahlt, vollkommen bewusst, lehnt er sich an die Wand und lässt sich an dieser heruntersinken, das Gesicht mit den Händen bedeckend. Er hasst dieses Land und wie krank es ihn gemacht hat. Die einzige Heilung wird es sein, wieder römischen Boden unter den Füßen zu spüren. Auch wenn die Gefühle für Cleopatra ihm fast den Atem rauben – ja, auch jetzt im Hass kann er sie nur lieben – hat er eingesehen, dass ihre Verbindung eine Sünde war. Indem er seinen römischen Körper mit ihrem Ägyptischen verband, hat er gleichzeitig die Stadt beschmutzt, die ihn hervorgebracht und die er geformt hat.  
Der Gedanke, dass er sich vor dem jungen Cäsar, der doch eigentlich noch ein Kind ist, so erniedrigen müssen wird, erschüttert ihn mehr, als alles, was Cleopatra ihm eben noch entgegengeschleudert hat. Doch selbst nun, wörtlich und mental am Boden, fängt sein Geist schon an, Worte zu formen, die sein Aufgeben weniger wie eine Schande, als ein Zeichen großmütiger Gnade dastehen lassen. Er schüttelt heftig den Kopf, zwingt sich selbst, das zu unterlassen. Die Rückkehr nach Rom ist die einzige Erhöhung, die er noch verlangt. Wenn er sich dafür vom kindlichen Herrscher wie ein Kind erniedrigen lassen muss, dann soll dies eben so sein.  
Sein Herz wird nie aufhören, für Cleopatra zu schlagen, doch wenn er nur das Blut von genügend Ägyptern vergießt, vergisst er vielleicht, dass es neben Blut und körperlichem Schmerz auch Gefühle gibt.

.

Er befindet sich auf ihrem Grund und Boden, in ihrem Palast. Sie könnte ihn töten lassen.  
Diese Gedanken kommen so überraschend und sind von so zwingender Logik, dass es Cleopatra fast den Atem raubt.  
Nein. Nein, das kann sie nicht. Auch wenn ihre hoffnungslose Liebe, deren Zukunft von Beginn an eine gemeinsame Illusion war, inzwischen hinter unsagbarer Wut verblasst, sie ist immer noch mit Antonius und all seinem Tun auf eine Weise verbunden, die sie zu Fall bringen wird. Nicht nur, dass ein Leben ohne ihn in diesem Moment unerträglich scheint, sie könnte sich nie gegen ein Rom wehren, an dessen Seite er kämpft.  
Sie schließt die Augen und fühlt, wie ihr alles entgleitet. Sie wünscht, sie wäre wieder ein Kind, das Rom nicht kennt und auch keine Männer, die Städte mehr lieben als Menschen. 


End file.
